


Игра воображения

by Jencroo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Car Sex, First Kiss, Imagination, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Service Top, Slow Burn, Teasing, Theatre, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Демона разбудил телефонный звонок
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Вырванный из Царства Морфея

_Мягкие прикосновения таяли на коже, словно лёд на солнце. Томный шёпот становился всё тише, пока не был заглушен окончательно настойчивым назойливым гулом. Звук приобретал отчетливо резкую форму телефонного звонка._ Нахмурившись, Кроули еле разлепил глаза, выныривая из приятного наваждения с сиплым шипением, и потянулся к неугомонной трубке. Оперевшись на локти над подушкой, он одной рукой провёл по лицу, помятому ото сна, чуть выпрямляясь и смахивая зелёную круглую иконку на экране.

— Мхм..  
— Дорогой мой, ты спал? Прости, пожалуйста, но я совершенно не мог держать это в себе. Мне пришла небольшая коллекция книг от одного доброго человека, а вместе с этим он подарил мне два билета на премьерный показ пьесы сегодня в Ковент-Гарден! Ты составишь мне компанию?  
— Мгм..  
— Ох, как я рад! Спасибо, Кроули. Я буду ждать тебя у магазина к шести!  
— Ммм...  
— Пока-пока!

Пошли гудки, слившиеся со звучным зевком. Чуть небрежно откинув в сторону телефон, демон сначала выгнул спину, а затем прогнулся в пояснице, потягиваясь, разминая пальцы под прохладной подушкой. На мгновение замер, нечитаемым взглядом прожигая наволочку, а затем с шумным выдохом перевернулся и вытянулся на спине. Веки медленно опустились, перед глазами все ещё плясали образы из сна.

_Вот пухлых аккуратных губ касается большой палец, проводя медленно, приоткрывая. Ангел послушно подаётся вперед, обхватывает, его ресницы подрагивают. Тёплое чувство влажного языка пьянит и дурманит, губы алеют и при обратном движении пальца на них появляется блестящий след. Он идёт к подбородку, резко обрывается._

Кроули выдыхает, откидывает черное одеяло, ведёт ладонью по подтянутому торсу вниз. Вздрагивает от вызывающего мурашки холода кожи, гулко сглатывает, вдыхает полные лёгкие и обхватывает пальцами окрепший член. Снова вздрагивает, уже не от температурной разницы.

_Поцелуй обрывает обжигающий взгляд, утягивает в пучину похлеще, вызывает дрожь в коленях или во всем теле. Жилистые руки подхватывают, уверенно приподнимают, прижимают очень близко. Азирафаэль пахнет одуряюще приятно. Прижать спиной к его же книжным полкам — вжаться плотнее и чувствовать всем телом. Давить стон из-за того, как ноги обвивают тонкую талию. Прерваться для вдоха и шипеть из-за того, как мягкие ладони настойчиво лезут под кофту._

Пробное движение по стволу отдаётся вспышкой и выливается очередной порцией воздуха из глотки. Где-то в районе адамового яблока копятся хриплые стоны, боясь разбить хрустальную тишину серой квартиры. Контраст горячей плоти и ледяных ладоней размывается, тепло стирает границу и льётся патокой по всему телу, подгоняемое учащенным сердцебиением. Кроули разжимает пальцы, перехватывает и ведёт вниз, открывая головку. Проводит по уздечке подушечкой большого пальца. Все-таки тихо стонет.

_А уверенные прикосновения набирают обороты, покрывают спину и лопатки. Поцелуи в резонанс опускаются к шее, открывающимся ключицам. Первый укус почему-то ангельский, сопровождается новой волной звуков и ощущений. Демон не выдерживает, щелкает пальцами, устраивает их на мягких простынях, наваливается нетерпеливо. Ангел раскрывается под ним и тормоза крошатся с треском._

Бёдра дёргаются вверх бесконтрольно, просто потому что мышцы напрягаются неожиданно — будто кто-то дёргает за нервы, как за ниточки. Ладонь уже тёплая, гуляет вверх-вниз все быстрее. Амплитуда движений увеличивается, роняет ритм, теряет темп. На ногах поджимаются пальцы. В унисон со стонами из мыслей, такие же наполняют стылый воздух тёмной спальни. Демон жмурится до пятен перед глазами, в свободной руке сжимает простынь, приподнимает таз и изливается на напряжённый живот. А после падает обратно, расслабляя каждую мышцу тела, приводя в норму дыхание. Лениво открывает глаза, встречаясь с молчаливым потолком. Вздыхает глубоко, чудом стирая следы недавней разрядки и запуская пальцы в спутанные рыжие пряди.

— Театр, значит...


	2. Ковент Гарден как точка отправления

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чем может обернуться поход в театр?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Меня попросили продолжить, и кто я такая, чтобы отказываться?

Рев Бентли оказывается у книжного магазина на долю секунды раньше, чем владелец в самом автомобиле. Ловкий манёвр — и вот уже открывается дверца, а на пыльный асфальт ступает облаченная в змеиную кожу нога. Кроули выплямляется, разворачивается на каблуках и отточенным движением захлопывает дверцу. Следом приходится также захлопнуть и открывшийся было рот.

Ангел стоит у дверей аккурат под вывеской и буквально отражает свою природу всем своим существом. Улыбка освещает все вокруг на добрых пару кварталов, необычно другой белоснежный костюм-тройка сидит так, будто шили сразу на нём. А в руках небольшой букет серебристо-бирюзовых лилий. Кроули не знал даже, что такая красота существует. _Ангел, в смысле, а не чёртовы лилии._  
И тут поспешно сглатывает, хватаясь за верную четырехколесную спутницу. _Это что, ему? Они... Он... Это... Его пригласили на свидание, и он не понял намека?_ Учащенный ритм бил в ушах, глушил мысли и подгонял панику. А ноги на автомате обогнули машину, работая в тандеме с руками, открывшими дверь.

— Прошу, ангел, – голос предательски сипел.

— Ох, спасибо, мой дорогой.

Когда демон отлип и вернулся за руль, приметив, как ангел намного нервно поправляет одежду, тот подал голос.

— Как думаешь, лилии дарят актерам? Я прочитал накануне, что у людей есть такая очаровательная традиция, и не мог отказаться от идеи. Тем более, что сидеть мы будем достаточно близко к сцене.

Последняя деталь пазла с щелчком встала на место. Кадык под тонкой кожей демоновой шеи сделал очередной кульбит и вошёл в привычный ритм.

— О, и да, ты прекрасно выглядишь, мой дорогой. Как и всегда, в прочем.

Привычный ритм посыпался бетонной крошкой и дал трещину. Демон прочистил горло.

— Да, ангел, ты тоже. Ослепительный костюм.

Неловкий и смущённый взаимный взгляд заставил обоих резко развернуться к лобовому стеклу. Скрипнула педаль, и панорама города за окнами начала стремительно меняться, улица за улицей. Оставив автомобиль на последнем свободном парковочном месте, двое двинулись ко входу в театр. Азирафаэль передал Кроули билеты, они неспешно миновали фойе, чуть постояли перед дверьми в партер, протиснулись на свой ряд и заняли места. Сказать по правде — чудесные. Не слишком близко, не далеко, прямо по центру. Удобные сиденья тоже добавляли плюс в колонку преимуществ этого вечера.

Когда погас свет, демон снял очки и спрятал в нагрудный карман черного велюрового пиджака. Небрежно потёр зажмуренные веки, размял плечи и вытянул длинные ноги.

Ангел с минуту устраивал на коленях букет, затем поправил бабочку, достал из внутреннего кармана очки и устроил на переносице. С первым аккордом вступительной темы из оркестровой ямы они переглянулись. По спине Кроули пробежали мурашки от того, как улыбнулся в тот момент его спутник. Начало пьесы смазалось разбушевавшейся фантазией и неугомонным сердцем. Медленно, но верно к демону возвращалось самообладание и концентрация. Сюжет на сцене разворачивался неспешно и предсказуемо, но музыкальное сопровождение было на уровне. В какой-то момент демон увлекся так сильно, что не заметил внимательного взгляда светлых глаз, изучающе его рассматривающих. Когда Азирафаэль отвернулся обратно к актерам, на его губах играла задумчивая улыбка.

Антракт было решено провести в буфете театра за парой бокалов вина. Цветы начинали немного раздражать, казалось, даже ангела, но общая атмосфера и настроение все равно оставались выше среднего. Вечер шёл удачно, в комфорте и приятной компании. Вернувшись в зал после второго звонка по этикету "намеренного опоздания", мужчины вновь расположились на сиденьях и приготовились к продолжению. Правая рука Кроули расслабленно лежала на подлокотнике, когда рядом ангел положил свою, делясь теплом, прикасаясь ребром ладони. Грудную клетку чуть свело покалывающим спазмом и начало второго акта, под стать первому, прошло как в тумане. Ловить ускользающую нить повествования пришлось практически заново.

Ближе к концовке змеиные золотые глаза не моргая наблюдали за разворачивающейся сценой драматического действия. Губы чуть приоткрылись, грудная клетка размеренно поднималась под дорогой тканью. Практически невесомое прикосновение к острому колену осталось проигнорировано, что вызвало ухмылку на ангельских губах. А потом с этих самых губ сорвался жаркий выдох, тут же толпой мурашек пробежавший от ушной раковины до пяток остолбеневшего демона. Когда ангел успел наклонился к нему, он не понял.

– Представление просто-таки поглотило тебя, мой дорогой. Я думал, тебе не нравятся трагедии.

Тонкие пальцы чуть ли не до хруста сжали злосчастный подлокотник. Кроули прикусил губу, переставая дышать. А затем сжал челюсть ещё сильнее, чувствуя привкус крови, когда мягкая ладонь двинулась вверх по ноге. _Да будут трижды прокляты эти очки! Как не вовремя..._ Со сцены послышался гул, раскатившийся волной по залу. Аплодисменты заполнили пространство, кто-то вставал со своих мест, кто-то начинал шевелиться, появились люди, тенью скользнувшие к выходу. К зрителям вышла вся труппа.

— Кроули, ты не отнесешь букет к сцене? Подари его тому, кто заслужил по твоему мнению больше всего, – шёпот вкрадчиво лился в поток мыслей. – А я подожду тебя в машине.

Глупо кивнув, демон скорее на автомате принял ношу и поднялся на ватных ногах. В этот момент Азирафаэль нежно накрыл ладонью его щеку и, повернув к себе, коснулся уголка губ лёгким поцелуем. Отстранившись, он достал из кармана Кроули очки, крайне аккуратно нацепил ему на нос, поправил темный галстук и с улыбкой направился к выходу. В рыжей голове зашумел прибой и закричали чайки.

К сцене он шёл бездумно, цветы передал в первые же протянутые руки, к дверям вышел неосознанно. А затем чуть запнулся, резко вдохнул, схватился за сердце и ускорил шаг. До Бентли он почти долетел, с разбегу открывая дверцу и ловко запрыгивая на водительское сиденье. В глазах ангела, неотрывно за ним наблюдающего, плясали черти.

— Азирафаэль. Что. Это. Было.

Непревзойдённая ухмылка вновь заиграла на лице его спутника. Которое стремительно приблизилось, чтобы тонких губ коснулось чужое дыхание.

— Ты не положил трубку после нашего утреннего разговора, дорогой. А я свою положил не сразу. – Осознание ледяной коркой инея вплеталось в нервную систему, но ответ прозвучать не успел.

— Нгк..!

Ангел целовал осторожно, не сильно настойчиво. Пробовал, вкушал, смаковал. А сердце демона отказалась нормально работать. Благо, не остановилось совсем.


	3. Пламя в салоне автомобиля

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Очевидный исход похода в театр, если между вами что-то есть..уже шесть тысяч лет

— Черт, ангел.. Дьявол..

Сознание Кроули медленно съезжало с катушек, потому что... Ну, потому что представлять – это одно. А когда пальцы так сладко и реально оттягивают пряди на затылке, теплый язык гуляет во рту, а вторая ладонь сжимает пиджак в районе грудной клетки – это совсем другое. Поэтому в затопившем все глазное яблоко янтаре плясали язычки необузданного пламени, руки дрожали вместе с коленями, а какой-то орган определенно норовил пробить ребра. Или что-то в голове. Потому что долбило определенно везде.

— Кроули, – голос прозвучал у самого лица, потемневшие сероватые глаза смотрели в глубь, дыхание неровно опаляло кожу. — Иди сюда.

И он повиновался. Кто сможет противостоять сильному движению рук, которые когда-то были созданы, чтобы держать огненный меч и нести волю Божию? Змеиная природа вновь сыграла на руку, когда пришлось выкарабкаться из-под руля, перекинуть ногу в чертовски узких джинсах через невыносимого ангела и устроиться у него на коленях. Невыносимо близко, горячо, желанно и невозможно. Особенно когда тот притягивает ещё плотнее, скользит ладонями вниз по пояснице, лезет под пиджак и целует в самый край стоящего воротника рубашки, касаясь и грубой ткани, и нежной кожи. Демон жмурится и тихо стонет.

— Твой голос прекрасен, дорогой. Особенно когда ты **ТАК** произносишь мое имя. Я хочу услышать это снова, не через трубку. _Пожалуйста_.

По салону прокатывается еле слышный всхлип, Кроули вздрагивает всем телом, до побелевших костяшек сжимает белоснежную ткань на плечах и чуть наклоняет голову, носом касаясь кудрей у виска.

— _Азирафаэль~_

Током прошибает обоих. Ангел шумно втягивает воздух и практически срывает черный пиджак. Демон машинально помогает себя избавить и от рубашки, затем очень ловко выскальзывает из джинсов. На разлёте острых ключиц появляется пара следов. Азирафаэль оглядывает его, запоминает каждую черточку, оглаживает и прижимается губами, дышит и вдыхает полной грудью. Губами оставляет дорожку поцелуев от подбородка до кадыка, к ямочке у основания шеи, вниз по груди. А потом вновь выпрямляется, прихватывает зубами мочку уха и дразнящим движением проводит пальцами по каменному стояку через ткань белья. Демон до хруста в позвонках разгибается, запрокидывая голову, и хватая ртом воздух.

— Позволишь, мой милый мальчик?..  
  
Кроули загнанно хрипит, переводит сумасшедший взгляд на ангела, вцепляется в загривок и еле слышно шепчет: " _Пожалуйста..._ " И это лучше, чем в его воображении, лучше, чем в смелых снах и влажных фантазиях. Потому что до одури по-настоящему. Потому что его ангел ведёт выше уже уверенней, оттягивает резинку, с тихим рыком чудом отправляет мешающий элемент одежды в небытие. Прикусывает кожу под ухом и берёт в руку. В змеиной глотке застревает вой, срывается с губ сиплым кашлем, вызывая сокращение мышц внизу живота. Вторая рука для верности обнимает демона за спину, придерживает, гладит ласково и чуть царапает короткими ногтями на контрасте. По лобовому стеклу сбегает первая капля конденсата.  
  
Доведя до полнейшего исступления несколькими движениями, Азирафаэль подхватывает партнёра под поясницу и заглядывает в глаза с немым вопросом, перемешанным с невозможным желанием. Кроули сглатывает и тянется к ширинке белых брюк, рывками освобождая из плена одежды изнывающий орган. Ангел обхватывает лицо руками, мешает бесконечными прикосновениями, сцеловывает жаркий румянец и ловит губами вздохи и всхлипы. Перехватывает дрожащие пальцы, обнимает и касается входа. Утягивает во влажный поцелуй и проникает легко, с магической подмогой. Опускаться на член тоже помогает, держит крепко, что-то шепчет, не дает появиться даже намеку на неприятные ощущения, а потом следом проваливается в этот водоворот.  
  
— Потрясающий мой, такой красивый, такой желанный..  
  
Они двигаются вместе, в унисон, навстречу друг другу, прижимаясь максимально близко, цепляясь друг за друга, насколько возможно. Демон снова зовёт его по имени, растягивает гласные, ставит своё уникальное двойное ударение, шипит без контроля. А ангел купается во всепоглощающей любви, впитывает кожей и всем своим существом, отдаёт свою без остатка и делится с Кроули всем собой. В глазах мелькают не то звёзды, не то слёзы, а кожа определенно горит адским пламенем. И тушить его никто не собирается, распаляя все больше, до огромного пожарища с финальным обоюдным криком.  
  
Демон обессиленно утыкается в изгиб шеи, шмыгает носом, трясётся и ничего не может с собой поделать. Теплые руки гладят по плечам, вплетают пальцы во взмокшие волосы, успокаивают. Слуха касаются тихие слова любви, которой чуть больше, чем шесть тысяч лет. 

— Я хочу быть с тобой.

— _Пожалуйста..._


End file.
